Flying with the Wind Master
by foreverlostindreams
Summary: Bailey was just your typical girl when one day a friend gave her a book that contained a very special necklace which transported her from our world into the Yu Yu Hakusho Universe. I know this sucks but think its pretty good. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Memo: You have short brown hair with green eyes. Your about a head shorter then Jin. You live with your aunt, uncle and little cousin. Your mom passed away and your dad skipped out on you not even a year after her death. Your cousin's name is MJ. You don't even know your relatives names since this is the shortest time you've been here cause your always being pasted around. You are sixteen years old.

"Later Uncle!" You called out as you head out the door. You were running five minutes late and chances were good that you already missed the city bus. "Wait a minute, Bail! You have to take your cousin to school!" Your uncle's gruff voice called from inside. You groaned and took a seat on the stone step. M.J was always slow eating breakfast. What feels like an hour later (it was only two minutes) your cousin finally came out with his back pack on and rearing to go. "C'mon Bail! We're going to be late for class already!" You sighed and replied, "Then run like there ain't no tomorrow if we want to catch that bus!" You two started running at top speed.  
When the bus stop was finally in sight, your heart nearly dropped when you saw the bus there. Please let Fran be there. Please let Fran be there. You prayed as M.J and you dashed to the bus before it pulled away. The doors opened and you two got on. "Hiya B-girl! How's it going?" Fran, the elderly bus driver with short gray hair and blue eyes, asked you as you paid the usual fair. You panted out, "Fine and dandy." She looked at you and said, "Cutting it kinda close there, aren't ya?" You grinned sheepishly and replied, "My alarm didn't go off." She went, "Hmm mmm. Better go take a seat before you two fall flat on your be-hinds like last time." You groan and said, "Why can't you let that go?" Fran laughed at you and replied as you and M.J took a seat near the front, "Cause I can still remember the looks on your faces, that's why."

~20 minutes later~

"Okay, Marky boy! This is your stop!" Fran called to you guys and stopped in front of a all-boys school. He groaned and said, "Why can't I go to a public school like you?" You replied as you got up and followed him out the door, "Cause the elementary schools around here suck and are really bad." He groaned again and walked through the iron gate and into the school yard where the other boys were playing. You shook your head and watched him go over to a group of boys and started to talk to them. "Bail! You better come back on before I leave ya, missy!" You heard Fran cal out to you. You turned around quickly and got back on the bus.

~At school~

You walk towards the school and was about to go inside when a girl's voice called out to you, "Bailey! Guess what I got?!" You turned around to see a girl with black hair with red streaks with a goth outfit on holding a manga out. Actually, more like waving it around since it was in the air while her hand was waving at you. You grinned and said to her as she got closer to you, "Hey Babs! Is that what I think it is?" Babs (her real name is Barbara but she loathes it with a passion usually reserved for hw but hw comes right underneath her name) grinned and went, "Yup! The new issue of Yu Yu Hakusho!" "Swweeeeeetttt! Did ya read it yet or am I going to have to wait for a cazillion years before I see it?" Babs grinned slyly at you and replied, "Mmmmmmmaaaayyyybbbbeeee I did, maybe I didn't." You gave her a playful glare and went, "Babsie! Don't be a tease!" She let out a laugh and handed you the manga, which you took happily while saying, "Yea! I've been waiting to read this one for months!" Babs was about to say something when the bell rang. "Rats. I'll give it to you later." She said as she went in the direction of her class. "Later." she she called after her as she continued walking. You were slightly anxious to see what she wanted to give you.

~FF to after school~

"If I have to take another test this week I swear I'll go insane!" You moaned to Babs as you and her walked out of the school. Babs laughed evilly and said, "But B! Tests are your friends!" You glared at her playfully and retorted back, "Okay, smart alec! If tests are my friends, then your very best friend is.." "Don't you dare say it!" You grinned and finished, "neon green." She hissed at you and said angrily, "How dare you say I'm friends with THAT evil hideous color!" You laughed at her and said, "Aww, you know you love that color! Its your favorite!" She growled at you and said while moving away from you, "Just for that, miss smarty pants, you're NOT getting that thing now!" Immediately you moved up to her, threw an arm around her and said in a pleading voice, "I sorry! Pwwwwllleeeeeeaaasssssseeee give me the thing. Pleeeeaaasssseee? With a cherry on top?" She tried to hold back the smile and laughter at your expression but ended up laughing and replied, "Yes, yes, yes. Now git off of me before I change my mind." "Yea!3" You cheered loudly enough to where people were looking at you like you were nuts. "One sec while I dig it up from the bag of no return." Babs said while digging into her bag. About five minutes later, she went, "Ah ha! Found ya, ya little piece of crap!" You raised an eyebrow at her and was about to ask her what it was when her hand reappeared with an odd looking piece of jewelry. "Its nice but what is it?" You ask as she breathed on it and started to use her long billowy sleeve to polish it. She replied while trying to concentrate on cleaning it. "Its suppose to be a necklace but from the looks of it it can be a bracelet too."  
"Oh. Okay." You said, not really getting the idea. Babs handed you the necklace. "So where did you get it?" You asked as you put it on your neck. She shrugged and said, "Don't know. I just discovered it in my room." You sighed as you guys approached the bus stop, "Haven't you heard of a thing, like I don't know, cleaning, ya know?" She sniffed at you and replied, "I DO clean my room. Hey! Wanna know something funny?" What? She looked you in the eye and said, "You're not going to believe this but I found the necklace in the Yu Yu manga." You huffed and went, "Yeah right. How can a necklace be in a book?" She suddenly reached into her bag and handed you the book. You took it as you said thanks and was in the process of putting it in your bag as she continued, "I'm not lying! It WAS in the book and while I was trying to read it, the thing fell out of it." You looked at her and replied, "If it did, then why are you giving it to me? I thought you like all that weird stuff." She sniffed and replied, "Its too small for me." (Forgot to mention that she was taller then you and slightly on the heavy side to where she still looked good) "Oh." You said. You saw the bus coming and said to her quickly before it stopped, "Tomorrow or whenever?" She said, "Whenever you're done with it. Later." "Later. Thanks for the necklace. I'll take good care of it." She laughed as you got on the bus.

~At home~

"Aunty! I'm home!" You called out as you walked in through the door. No one answered as you walked into the hallway. The apartment was just your typical apartment: kitchen, three rooms, bathroom and dining room. Once you reached the dining room, you saw a note on the table. It read: Bailey, Mark Jr. has some appointments now until later on tonight. Your aunt is taking him to his appointments. I will not be home until later on tonight. Theres food in the fridge if you get hungry. Sighed Mark Senior.  
You sighed and thought: Typical aunt and uncle. Going away for the evening and not even bothering to tell me until I get it home from school. You went to your small room and plopped down onto the lumpy bed. You started to dig through your bag until you finally grabbed the item you wanted. Ah! The newest issue of Yu Yu Hakusho! You thought in pure bliss as you started to read it. After reading for an hour, you decided that you had enough of reading and went to fix yourself a snack. You went into the kitchen and dug up some milk and cookies. The silence of the house always unnerved you a bit until you turned the t.v on. This sucks! Wish Aunty would just let me go to the mall or something! I'm sick of staying home alone! You thought angrily. You sighed in frustration and said aloud, "I just wish something exciting would happen for once!" Suddenly the necklace began to glow. Huh?! What the?! You gasped out, startled a bit. Suddenly, a bright beam of light came from the necklace and went into the t.v. The t.v suddenly went blank and had a faint glow about it. The necklace stopped glowing but the t.v still was. You slowly approached it and examined it a bit before slowly reaching out and touched it. The moment your hand touches it, a portal appeared out of nowhere and started to suck you in! "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" You screamed as the portal sucked you up into it. After falling for what seems like forever, you fell onto something. Once you made contact with it, you blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"So is the lass going to be okay?" You heard someone ask. From the sounds of it, they appeared to have some type of accent. Maybe Irish? Your head slightly ached and your body felt like there were scratches all over. "Hey! She's starting to come to!" shouted a voice next to you. You slowly open your eyes to see a guy with slicked back hair standing over you. You let out an, "Eeeek!", jumped out of the bed you were in and got into fighting position. The boy said quickly before you could attack, "Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" You stayed in fighting mode and asked warily, "Where am I and who the heck are you?!" He sighed and said, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi. You're at my friend Kuwabaras house!"  
You stared at him blankly for a few seconds before you look, I mean REALLY look, at the boy. Your jaw dropped and you babbled out, "OMG! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE YUSUKE URAMESHI!" He (the boy you now know as Yusuke) stared at you with a weird look on his face and replied, "Have we meet before? Cause I don't remember meeting you and there's no way in hell I would forget a pretty girl like you." You blushed a bit and went into hyper mode, "OMG! OMG! OMG! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER!" (By the way, imagine doing this while jumping up and down) He slowly backed away from you, starting to get a little creeped out, "Oooookay then. Could you calm down and tell me what you were doing in the middle of the forest?" That calmed you down as you answered, "Huh? Whatta ya talking about? I was at my house." Yusuke frowned and said, "If you were at your house, then how'd the hell did you end up there?" You also frowned. He's right. Why'd I end up in some forest? And for that matter, how'd the hell did I end up here anyway? The last thing I remember was.. You thought until suddenly you remembered what had happened. The necklace! The necklace must of brought here me! As you started to get lost in your thoughts, suddenly something popped in front of you and making you jump nearly a foot in the air. "I said hello! Is anyone in there?!" You smile sheepishly and said, "Hehe. Sorry. That happens sometimes. What were you asking?" He grumbled a bit and said, "I said aren't you going to answer my question?!" You gulped and thought nervously: Will he even believe me if I told him I came from another dimension? Well, it won't hurt to try anyway. Just as you were about to tell him, an orange hair kid came into the room while complaining, "Grrrr! Stupid rotten teacher! Thinks he's so smart!"  
Immediately, you rushed up to him and said, "OMG! YOU'RE KUWABARA!" The boys sweat drop while he (Kuwabara) says to you, "Uhhh, do I know you?" Opps! I have to stop doing that! You thought as you backed away from him. He turned to Urameshi and asked, "She just wake up?" He nodded and said, "Don't worry. She spazzed out on me too." They both turn to look at you. You gulped and said, "There's a reason why I spazzed out but I don't think you're going to believe me." They turned to each other, shrugged and one of them said, "Lady, from what we've seen and done, there's very little we don't believe." You sighed and said, "I'm not exactly from here." Yusuke said sarcastically, "Noo, we couldn't tell by your accent." Kuwabara elbowed him and nodded for you to continue. "I'm not exactly FROM this world." At this they both got blank looks on their faces before Kuwabara said, "You can't be a demon! I don't sense any demonic aura from you!" Yusuke nodded and said, "Me either." They turned to look at you again. "I'm from another dimension." The blank looks returned. You sighed and said, "I'm not playing or messing with you. I'm really from another dimension!" They turned to each other again and burst out laughing. You growled at them as they continued to laugh. "Fine! I'll prove it!" You turned to Kuwabara and said, "I know you love Yukina! You can use your aura and make a orange sword from your hand. You can also create two swords. You can see ghosts and other things." The boys have now stopped laughing and began to look at you in a way that had a feeling that they were trying to figure out if you were an enemy. You turned to Urameshi, "I can go on if you want me to." He smirked and said, "Anyone can find stuff out about him. Me, feh, I doubt you know anything about me."  
You hmphed and went on, "You can use the spirit gun, spirit rapid fire thing, um, something about a big blast attack. You trained with Genkai, who was in the Dark Tournament 50 years ago before you guys were born. I know you're both spirit detectives and you work for the prince of the spirit world, Koenma. You're helper is the grim reaper named Botan. You're girlfriend is Keiko." His face grew red and yelled at you, "KEIKO'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! A FRIEND! WHY CAN'T THIS SINK INTO EVERYONE'S HEADS?!" You sighed while Kuwabara said, "I think we better take her to see Koenma, Yusuke." He stopped ranting and raving and said, "What?! Why do we have to take her to see him?!" In response, Kuwabara bumped him on the head (me: more like thumped since Yusuke's now sporting a rather large lump on top of his head) and said, "Cause she knows stuff about us that she shouldn't know, you baka!"  
Hope that shows him I'm speaking the truth. me: I agree cause I don't think you've covered everything about him yet.  
Yusuke growled and punched him for hitting him. Unfortunately, this got them into a fight. You watched them as they tear the room apart. You slowly backed away from them and dashed out the door. Just as you make a break for the door, you ran face first into someone and got knocked down onto the floor. "Whoops!Sorryaboutthat! Wasn'twatchingwhereIwasgoing!" You heard someone say really fast. You looked up and saw the hottest looking guy you've ever seen. (me: Personally, I think all the guys in Yu Yu Hakusho are hot. Yes, that includes Kuwabara, too)  
He offered you a hand, which you took with a slight blush, and got up. "Sorry about running into you. I was just trying to get away from the fight going on in there." He looked surprised and said, "Fight? There's a fight going on?" You nodded and explain, "Kuwabara and Yusuke are fighting cause Kuwabara hit Urameshi and that's how the fight started." He sighed and said, "Guess I better go break them apart before they do much damage." As he started to head into the room, he stopped and said, "Name's Jin, by the way." You smile and reply, "Bailey." You sighed and started to walk down the hall with Jin running through your mind when suddenly a blue haired girl came out of nowhere and said, "Hi! You must be the girl I came here for!" You sweat drop and said, "Uh, excuse me but who are you?" The girl grinned and said, "Name's Botan!" You hit yourself on the head. I'm such a dope! How in the hell could I NOT remember her! You thought to yourself. "Now I remember! Your Botan: guide to the spirit world!" Botan stared at you in shock and said, "How'd you know that? Well, anyway, I'm suppose to take you to meet Prince Koenma." You nodded. She grinned and brought out her oar. You backed away from it, you have a feeling she was going to take you to the spirit world by flying and you dont like flying that well. She grinned and said, "Hope on. We'll be there in a few minutes!" You sweat drop again and said nervously, "I'm..not a fan of flying. Is there another way to go meet him other then flying?" She looked at you confused and then said, "Nope! Sorry! Just hop on and away we go!" She said that last part while grabbing you and seating you on the oar and flew away with you yelling, "Wait! PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T LIKE HHHHHHEEEEIIIIGGGGHHHTTTSSS!"  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I WANNA GET DOWN NOW! Your mind screamed franticly as you tighten your grip on Botan as she and you fly through the air and into some clouds. "You might want to lossen your grip a bit. I can't breathe!: Botan yelled at you but you only lossen just a tiny bit. "Hold on! It's going to be a little bumpy!" You look at her in alarm. "Whatta ya mean "a little bumpy"!? I told you I hate heights!" Suddenly, right on cue, the smooth ride became bumpy but not the bumps Botan implied. You guys went up, down, up, down, up, down. You groaned and tried not to think about your stomach, which was queasy to begin with and now was doing massive flip-flops now. Just as you thought the bumps couldn't get any worse, they stopped and Botan said, "Here we are!"  
You opened your eyes (sorry, forget to mention that you had your eyes closed) to see that you guys were in front of a HUGE gate and building. You gulped and thought: Now I know how Urameshi felt when he was first here! Botan called out, "We're here! I brought the girl with me!" The gates slowly opened and there was a long hallway. You gulped and thought again: Oh boy. I hope I get to talk to Koenma soon! I want out of here!


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" You asked Botan as you guys continued walking through the extremely long hallway. She sighed and said, "We'll be there in a few minutes." You sighed. You were beginning to get bored. You smirked a little when a thought ran through your mind: I wonder what Babs would think of this. Hehe. I bet she wouldn't believe me. She'd just tell me I'm nuts and the men in the white suits'll take me to the funny farm. Not that I'd blame them. Even I'm having trouble believing all of this. Suddenly, a thought occurred to you: Maybe I'm dreaming all of this. Maybe I'll wake up in my dreary room and get up to take M.J. to school. When you thought of Jin, you felt a slight pang and thought sadly: If this is a dream, I'll never see him again. That, frankly, is something I WOULD be upset about.  
Suddenly, you ran into Botan who stopped in front of a door and opened it. You were shocked for a few seconds when you saw the demons and ogres going about their business at top speed.  
Botan continued to walk through the mayhem, leaving you standing there. "H-hey! Wait for me!" You called after her when you noticed she was leaving you behind. An orge bumped into you as he went about his business, knocked you down to the floor. Then again: maybe this IS real. You thought as you got up and rubbed your back a bit as you tried to catch up with the grim reaper. Botan turned around and said, "Come on! We can't keep Prince Koenma waiting!" You nodded and watched Botan knock on yet another door and said loudly, "Prince Koenma! I brought the girl you asked for!" Immediately, you heard a voice say, "Come in and bring her!" The door opened and you guys walked in. The first thing you noticed was a huge desk with what appeared to be a mountain of paper work. The back of the chair was turned so where it was front of you. Botan bowed and said, "Here is the girl, highness." She sent you a slight glare and muttered, "Show some respect! Bow!" You looked at her blankly but did as she asked. "I don't care! Just do it!" You heard a childish voice say from the chair and a few seconds later the chair turned around to reveal a toddler that looks barely out of dipars.  
You stifled a laugh. You already knew what he was going to look like but you still couldn't help but laugh. He slightly opened his eyes and asked, "Greetings. My name is Prince Koenma." You smiled and said, "Hi. Mine's Bailey." Koenma picked up some paperwork and shuffled through for a few seconds before saying, "Interesting. We seem to have no file on you, Bailey." Botan said shocked, "What do you mean no file?! Everyone has a file!" Koenma nodded in agreement before saying, "I know but there's nothing on her." He turned to look at you and asked, "I was wondering if you had anything to do with the disturbance a day ago."  
You shrugged and said, "Most likely. I probably did cause some disturbances when I came into your world." Koenma frowned for a few seconds before saying, "You mean your not from here?" You shook your head. Koenma suddenly realized something and said, "No wonder we don't have a file on you! You're from another dimension!" The first thing you said was, "Finally! Someone actually believes me! Haillaouh!" He raised an eyebrow before saying, "I take it you tried to explain to my detectives?" You nodded happily and said, "I tried but they wouldn't believe! Even when I started to tell them what I know about, they didn't believe me!" Surprise was on his face when he asked, "I take it you're from a world where we don't exist except as fiction?" You nodded again and replied, "Yup! I'm a fan of the Yu Yu Hakusho! I know almost everything about everybody!"  
"Hm. Interesting. Anyway, would care if I had you stay with them?" You smiled and said, "I'd LOVE to?" Suddenly, a thought occurred to you and asked, "Um, I was wondering: is there any way I can go home? I mean, I don't want to go home RIGHT now but I just want to know just in case." Koenma sighed and said, "To be perfectly honest I have no idea on how you even got here. Until we figure that out, I don't think there's a way we can get you home." "Oh. Okay. Well, okay." You said, somewhat disappointed.  
Koenma turned to Botan and asked, "Could you take her back please? I have to tell the detectives they have to watch her." Botan replied, "K! Come on, Bailey! Let's get going!" You groaned and said, "Please, PLEASE! There has to be another way to get there besides flying!"

~In the human world~

"Ugh! So hhhhiiiiggghhh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" You moaned as you guys flew back to Kuwabara's house. "Oh stop complaining! My flying isn't that bad!" Botan told you as she flew over a building. You groaned again and said, "I know it isn't but I just hate flying!" She sighed and said, "Look! We're already here!" She pointed to some building while she landed. The moment she did, you jumped off and fell to the ground while saying, "Land! Precious solid land!" "Jeez Botan! Would did ya to to her? Fly like a manic again?" You heard Urameshi ask her as he came up to you two.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on already! Either I'm staying here or I'm going to that mansion place!" You growled out as you watch the gang argue over where you were staying. "Come on, Botan! You know I don't have any room for her! How'll I explain her to my parents?!" Kuwabara whined as the argument continued. You sighed and thought: 'This is so lame. If they can't decide soon I'll chose.'  
Just before you could say anything, Jin spoke up, "The lass can stay with me at Genkai's." You felt your heart tighten in happiness until he said, "I'm sure the others won't mind if she stays." 'Oh. Guess it won't be just me and him, then.' you thought, somewhat disappointed. Everyone agreed to that. "I'll take her there!" Botan said as she brought out her oar. You went "epp" and ran to hide somewhere. Yusuke said, "Whatz her problem?" Botan replied with a anime vein, "She has a problem with my flying." She started to go look for you. You, meanwhile, were hiding outside in a nearby tree. 'What the hell can't she understand?!' You thought angrily. 'I hate flying! Why can't she get that through her thick skull?! Gad! Now I know why she's not one of my favorite characters!' "Baka onna. If your gonna hide, make sure you don't leave a trail. And also make less NOISE when hiding." said a voice from behind you. You wiped around to see a guy with black hair and cape with red eyes behind you, glaring at you in annoyance. You stuttered out, "S-sorry. I w-was j-just hiding from Botan." His glare intensified. "Hiding? From Botan? Tch. Now that's lame." You growled defensively and replied, "She's planning on flying me to this Genkai's house! I hate flying! I have NO itention of flying with her!" He didn't respond and took off. More like disappeared since he was there one minute and gone the next. 'What the?! Where'd he go?!' You got out of the tree to look around for him but only to hear, "Bailey! There you are! C'om on! Let's get going!" Botan yelled at you. You groaned and went, "Please! Is there any OTHER way to get there other then flying?!" She growled at you, "And what's wrong with my flying?! You were perfectly safe last time!" You growled back, "I told you! I. DON'T LIKE. FLYING! Is your skull that thick to where you can't hear?!" That got you guys into it.

The guys just stared at you two as your "disagreement" went on until Jin said, "Sinceyoudon'tlikeherflying,I'lltakeyou!" You stopped arguing and stared at him with a blank expression. "I didn't quite catch that but I thought you said you'd take me?" He grinned and nodded before zooming over to you, picked you up and flew away with your arms wrapped around his neck. 'This isn't what I had in mind!' you thought as you kept your eyes closed and arms around Jin's neck. 'Howya going, lassy?" Jin asked you over the roar of the wind in your ears. You creaked an eye open and replied, "Never better! How much futher?" "Not long! We'll be there in a few minutes! Say, why don't you open your eyes and enjoy the view?!" You shook your head no in response. "No. I'm good thanks!" He sighed and continued flying. 'You know, he's a lot easier to fly with then Botan.' you thought as you guys continued moving. Now that you think about it, he's not a bad flyer. (me:Duh! He's a wind demon!) You decided to creak an eye open to look around but unfortunately, you missed your opportunity cause you just landed in front of a large temple. You gaze around while Jin goes up to the temple and yells, "Hello?! Anybody home?!" Silence. "Hello?!"

Jin sighed and said to you, "Looks like their not home." He opened a door for you and said, "Ladies first." You smiled in thanks and went in. (inside looks like whatever you want) You look around until Jin said, "This way to your room!" "K." After passing by some rooms Jin stops in front of a door and open it while saying, "This is a guest but you can use it while your here." Inside the room was a bed and a nice looking looking dresser. The carpet (whatever you want) was a nice shade of (whatever you want). You walk into the room and said, "Wow! This is so cool! Heck of a lot nicer then my room at home!" You turned to Jin, smiled and kissed his check. You giggled a bit at his cute expression. He grinned and before he could say something, a voice called out, "Jin! You home yet!" "Yup! And I brought a guest!" He replied, grabbed your hand and proceed to take you to the livingroom where you find...


	5. Chapter 5

You come into the livingroom to find...some people sitting or standing around. "Jin! Who's that with you?" asked an older woman with fading pink hair. Jin said, "Genkai, this is Bailey! She's going to be staying with us for a while." Jin replied excitedly. She stared at you before saying, "So this is her? I was told that the spirit dectectives found some girl. Hm. Didn't think they would give her to us." When she walked over to you was when you realized that she was short. Actually, shorter then Hiei but you didn't say anything. She stared up at you and left. You looked after her questionably.

"Don't mind her. She's just a little crazy." said some tall guy with spiked hair. "Oh! Bailey! This is Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuki." Jin told while pointing to each one so you would know who was who.  
"Hi. I'm Bailey." You said while waving your hand a little. "Whasup?" was some of the replies. "Boys! Get out here and train!" Rinku groaned and said, "But we just trained an hour ago! Give us a breather, at least!" "Too bad! Get out here!" "Quit whining, Rinku. We asked her for help so don't complain." Touya said as Chuu and Rinku with a grumble. Shishiwakamaru walked up to you and said, "Care to watch us train." You blushed faintly and nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Shishiwakamaru." "Please, call me Shishi." He said while a flirt. "Oh. Okay, Shishi." you replied with a slightly deeper blush. Jin, meanwhile, was glaring slightly at him before Shishi could say anything else, Jin grabbe your hand and head out the door while saying, "The training ground's this way! Come on! Let's go find you a good place to watch!"

~At the training place~

'Wow! Look at them go!' You thought as you watched the boys train. Their attacks impressed you. Jin was using a tornado to take out Touya, who dodged the attack and brought out an ice sword while Rinku was using something that appeared to be yoyo's and used them to attack Chuu. Shishi and Suzuki were duking it out with hand-to-hand combat. 'Wow! Their really strong!' you thought as you watched them train for a while before Genkai came out and said, "That's enough for today. Bailey, was it? I'd like a word with you." Genkai headed towards another part of the temple. You looked at the boys, who only shrugged, and took off after her. After finally catching up to Genkai. "What's up?" was all you got to say before she said, "What's that object around your neck?" You looked blankly at her before taking off the necklace while saying, "This? My friend gave me this." "May I see it?" You handed it to her. You watch her as Genkai studied the necklace before handing it back to you. "You know what that is?" You shook your head. Genkai sighed and said, 'That is a port key." "Port key? What the heck is a port key?" "That necklace allows travel between worlds. Most likely between the Makii and the human where destroyed but I've heard one of the port keys managed to survive. I'm surprised that someone like yourself got a hold of it." "But if this is a port key, how'd you know what it was? I mean, I was with Koenma and the others and they didn't say anything about it." Genkai sighed and said, "They probably weren't paying attention. Knowing Yusuke and Kuwabara, they weren't paying attention at all. Kurama and Hiei probably didn't get the chance to see it." You went "Oh" as she continued, "Since you have that key, you probably should stay close to the others and myself." "Huh? Why?" She gave you a look that was dead serious before saying, "Because demons will be after it. They'll have no problem killing you to get it." You paled for a second before saying, "K. Then I'll make sure to stick close then." She smirked and said, "Good. You can leave if you want." You started to walk away when she said, "Before I forget, don't tell the others." You turned around and asked, "Why? If their suppose to keep an eye on me, aren't they suppose to know about the key?" Genkai shook her head before saying, "They haven't sensed it because it is soaked in some kind of cloak I haven't felt before. I only figured it out because I caught a glimpse of it." You only nod and turned to walk away. "Oh! Before I forget," Genkai added as you walked away, "since you're not here to train, you can help with the cleaning. God knows we need help with it." "K." and headed towards the temple door.

As you walk into the livingroom, the first thing you noticed was how noisy it was in there. You cringed as Rinku and Chuu fought over something. Jin and Touya were talking about something. Shishi and Suzuki were talking when Shishi noticed you and said, "Hey Bailey. What did the old lady want?" You shrugged and said, "Nothing. Just wanted to talk to me about something." You suddenly noticed you were starving. (Just noticed? How the hell could I just notice I'm hungry?! me:Oh I don't know. Maybe Jin and Shishi were occuping your mind?^^) You headed towards the kitchen with Jin right behind you. The kitchen was in a very sorry state. Wait, scratch that. It was down right terrifying. Your jaw dropped and turned to Jin, who only grinned sheepishly, "What the hell?! Haven't you guys heard of a thing called cleaning?!" He grinned again and said, "We, um, are busy training." You glared at him as you sent out to do some cleaning.

~3 hours later~

"My god! People can definitely tell there are definitely men in the house!" you said as you put the last dish away. Jin, who was helping, said, "Really? How'd you know?" You sent a small glare at him and replied, "Cause everything is almost completly burnt and has grease stains. This entire kitchen is a total disteaser!" He grinned sheepishly, which you found quite cute.  
You shook your head, trying to stifle the blush forming on your cheeks and prepared to make dinner.

~After making dinner~

(me:I don't know how but you somehow found edbile food in there)  
You and the guys lounge around in the livingroom, talking and watching some movie. "So, what kind of movies do you like, Bail?" Shishi asked you. "Um, I like romance/comedy, um, sci-fi, fantasy and horror." He got a grin on face but before he could say anything, Jin said, "Wannagoforawalk!" Shishi sent him a glare which Jin returned, with you in the middle. You sweatdrop nervously and said, "I-it's okay. I'm gonna go to bed." "Night." "G'night" was some of the replies from the guys.

After making it to your room, you realized you had no sleep wear. And no cloths, I might add. 'Ah, crap.' you thought with a pang of despair, 'I'm gonna have to go shopping. I hate shopping! Where the heck am I gonna get the money to pay?' You plopped down on the and pondered on how you were gonna get the nesscities you needed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." you said as the door opened, Jin appeared with a bright smile. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds before you said, "You can come in, you know." "Oh" was all he said before he came in all the room. After five minutes of silence, you finally asked, "What's up?" "I, um, just came to tell you that Botan just called and said that you and the girls are gonna do some shopping. So, yeah, um." You giggled a bit at his nervous. You smiled and said, "Okay. Thanks." He smiled cutely and said, "So after shopping and training tomorrow, wanna do something?" You smiled and was about to reply when suddenly Shishi burst in, scaring the crap out of you and Jin. He glared at Jin and said, "Botan and them are coming to take you something tomorrow." You smiled and said, "I know. Jin just told me right before you came in. But thanks for telling me anyways." You said the last part when he had a small dishearten look on his face. He smiled charmingly at you and said while taking your hand, "Well, then have a good rest." and kissed the back of your hand. You blushed a pretty crimson while Jin was glaring daggers at him. Jin growled and said while tossing Shishi out of the room, "Well, then night!" You laughed as Jin turned around and said, "Sorry bout the perv. Can't help it if he's only an idiot." "It's okay. And yes. I'd love to do something with you tomorrow." "Huh?" he said with a cute blank expression. "You asked me if I wanted to do something with you tomorrow and I'm saying yes." He blushed and said happily, "Great!" He walked over to you and kissed you on the cheek while saying, "I'll see you in the morning." and left the room.  
Your face was a total blush. 'Eeeekk! The guy I like just kissed me!' you thought happily as you got ready for bed. (you just stripped down to your bra and underwear) and climbed into bed. You grinned happily. 'I can't believe he just asked me out on a date! This can't get any better!3'


	6. Chapter 6

'Oh. My. God. I'm sooooo bored! I knew I should of stayed at the temple!' you whined mentally as the girls dragged you through the mall. When you got up this morning, Kayko and the others were already there and rearing to go. Jin and the others had already left fot training so you didn't even get to see the guy you liked. As you guys continued shopping, you just grabbed (whatever you like) and some undergarments and called it good. Unfortunately, the others didn't feel the same and continued to shop for a while. "Come on, guys. Let's call it quits already. Bailey has what she needs. And besides, I'm getting hungry. How bout you, B?" Shizuru asked you. You nodded, ready to agree to just about anything just to get out of there. Botan sighed and put this one shirt she was looking back on the rack while Kayko went with you to pay for the stuff. "So where to?" Kayko asked you as you guys left the store. "Let's check out the food court." When you guys got there, you said, "Ooooo! Pizza! I haven't had a good pizza in a long while!" The others agreed and got a pizza from (whatever you want)

~After eating~

"Oookay! We still have to get you some nice cloths for clubbing and stuff!" Botan said while checking off a list. You raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Why would I need cloths for clubbing? I mean, I don't go to clubs or anything of the like. I hate loud music and I get nervous when I'm surround by a whole lot of people." She frowned and was about to say something when Shizuru replied, "That's cool. If you change your mind later we can still go." She checked her watch, "Besides, we gotta go anyway after we drop you off." 'Thank you Shizuru!' you thought happily as you guys head towards the exit. 'You're my hero!^^'  
~At the temple`

"Oh my god. What the heck just happened?!" you said as you put your cloths away. The moment you walked through the door, the house was a disaster. "I'm gone for a few hours and it looks like it's been weeks." you mumbled as the last bit of clothing was put away. 'Thank goodness it didn't take me that long. I wonder where Jin and the others are?' you wondered as you made dinner for the others. 'I better make it just in case they show up.' was your last thought before someone sneaked up behind you and went, "BOO!" You jumped and let out a small, "Eeeeeeeeeekk!" You whipped around to find Shishi laughing his head off. You glared and said, "That wasn't funny!" He stopped laughing long enough to say, "Yes it was. You should have seen your face." You glared at him before you whooped him on the head, knocking him out before finally finishing dinner and left the room. You stormed past the others, who only stared after you before Rinku and Suzuki went in there to find Shishi laid out on the floor with a large bump on the head. "What's going on in there?" Chuu asked when the came back. "Shishi must of scared Bailey so my guess is that she must have knocked him out out of reflex or something." Suzuki replied while Rinku went back into the kitchen with a camera. "Rinku, what's with the camera?" Touya asked as he and Jin came into the livingroom. Rinku came back with an evil grin on his face as he said, "Just taking a black mailing picture of Shishi. Hehehehe." Jin asked, "Why?Whathappenedtohim?" Rinku grinned and replied, "He tried to scare Baily and she whammed him on the head! You should see the size of the lump! She seriously has some strength cause I don't think he's gonna wake up anytime soon!" Jin glared at the kitchen door before asking, "So where did Bailey go?" Suzuki and them shrugged and said, "She might be in her room."  
Rinku suddenly said as he remembered, "Oh yeah! Food's up!"

~With you~

'Grrrrrrrrr! Stupid man! Scaring me like that!' you thought angrily as you tried to mediate. Babs recommended to use mediation to calm down when someone was angry but so far it wasn't working. 'Grrr! I was having a good day til he pulled that little stunt!' You heard a knock on the door and growled, "If it's you Shishi, I'd just keep walking." "Ummm, It'sJin!CanIcomein?!" "Jin? Sure! Door's open." Jin walked in with a small smile on his face. "What's up?" He grinned at you and asked, "Did you really knock Shishi out cold?" You frowned and nodded. "He deserved it. I hate it when someone sneaks up and scares me like that." "Really?" You nodded before Jin suddenly said, "Well, come on!" You looked at him quizzically, "What?" He grabbed your hand before saying, "Remember? We were suppose to do something after training and everything!" "Oh yeah! So where did you want to go?" He grinned mischievously and said, "I already have a place in mind but you're gonna want your swimsuit." You had time to grab it before Jin whisked you away out the backdooor. "Oh no! Not again!" was all you said before you two flew up and away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhhh, c'mon lassie! Just open your eyes and enjoy the view!" Jin called out through the wind screaming in your ears. "No thanks! I'm good!" You replied...or at least tried to since you have your face buried in his chest trying to the nice long DROP below you two. Jin chuckled softly at you. "C'mon Bailey! It's alright! I've got you! Your perfectly alright!" He said in HOPES (key word:hopes)of trying to get you to look at the nice view. (Me:Even if it's a LONG drop it's still a nice view. Bailey:Hey Forever! Forgot I'm TERRIFIED of heights?! Me:*shifty eyes* Not...going...to...say...anything... Bailey:- - Forget much?)You shake your head. "No! I tried to tell you eariler but you wouldn't listen! I'm SCARED of heights!" You feel him tighten his grip on you and pull you closer. You blush slightly as you hear him say, "Alright! Calm down! I've got you lassie!" You wait for a few before asking, "Where are we going?" Jin let out a cheery laugh as he said, "You'll just have to wait and see!" You wish you could glare at him but you were still in the air.

~An hour later~

"Bailey/ You can open your eyes now." You hear Jin's voice say in your ear, sending slight shivers down your back, also making you jump slightly. 'Must of dozed off for a bit. How embarrassing! You think to yourself as Jin lets go of you. You turn around to only gasp softly at the site. The red headed wind demon had taken you to a small but beautiful waterfall. "Well?! What do you think?! Pretty place, ain't it?!" Jin said excitedly. You were speechless. "Woooooow...just...wow Jin. This place is AMAZING!" was all you had a chance to say before Jin bear hugged you while saying, "Iknewyouwouldlikethis!Wannagoswimmingordoyouwantt olookaround?!" You looked at him for a second before understanding what he just said. You smile cutely at him while saying, "Sure! I'd love to go swimming! Just let me go find a place to change, k?" (Me:Wha? Thought you'd go skinny dipping? Here's what I say to you...BLEH! ^^3) He blushed cutely at your cuteness but you didn't see since you already wen to a place to change.  
(Let's say you found a good place and changed. The suit is whatever style and color you want) A few seconds later you com back out to find Jin gone. "Huh? Where'd he go?" you thought outloud before you feel something grab you around the waist and pick you up bridle style. You growl with a small blush on your face. "Hey! Put me down!" Jin laughed before saying, "Hiya! Ready?!" Confusion crossed your face and without warning je jumped into the pond...while carrying you... You came back up with a gasp while Jin came up laughing with his hair matted, making his adorable ears stick out more. You glared slightly at him. He smiled innocently. "Wha?" You suddenly smirk and quickly ducked him and made a quick get away with Jin hot on your trail. "Awwww...what's wrong Jin? Can't take a joke?" you said with a small laugh. Jin smirked slightly before suddenly going under. 'Huh?' was all you had a chance to think before being pulled under. You immediately came back up, sputtering out water while Jin was laughing his butt off at you. You growled at him. "That's it! NOW your gonna get it!" With that said you launched yourself at him and began to tickle him. "Hey! *laugh* Stop! *laugh* Ij! *laugh* You win! *laugh* That's it!" He somehow managed to get around your tickling and started to tickle YOU. "*squeal* Jin! That's *laugh* not fair! *laugh*" "What?! Tickle you more? Ok!" And started tickling more.  
You tried to squirm away from him but he only continued his assault more. "Ok! *laugh* Jin! *laugh* Please! *laugh* Stop! *laugh* Can't breath!" Immediately he stopped. You started coughing slightly. "Ye ok lassie? Didn't mean ta make ya have coughing fits." Jin asked concern. You smile at him when you got your breath. "I'm fine." You look at the sky and saw that it was pretty late. "Don't know about you but I'm ready to call it a night and go home." Disappointment crossed his face for a moment before he quickly covered it up. "Sounds good! Hate for you to get a cold!" You smile at him and get out, quickly changed. When you got back home it was pretty late. Jin escourted you back to your room. You smile cutely at him. "I had a great time. Thank you for taking me out." You quickly kiss his cheek and dashed into your room before he could say anything. 'Wooow. Welcome lassie.' He thought in a daze as he went to his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bbbbbaaaillleeeyy! C'mon! Get up! We're hungry! Please! Chuu says he's gonna make breakfast! Please! We don't wanna dddiiiee!" Was the first thing you heard while the second was, "C'mon Bail! We're hunrgy!" '*groan* Give me a chance to wake up here!' you thought sleeply to yourself as you got up. "Alright, alright, alright! I'm up! I'm up! So stop your whining and give me a chance to get dress!" "GOT IT!" Rinku and who you thought to be Jin said and you hear them make a run for it downstairs. You grab whatever you found and was just in the middle of putting your shirt on when someone open and came into the room. You let out a little sqeak before quickly putting the shirt on and just about to slap the hell out of whoever just walked in on you when you stopped half way.

"Huh? Shishi? What are you doing in here? If it's about breakfast I'll make it in a minute." He didn't say anything except just walked over to you and stopped in front of you. You blush softly. "Uuhhhh Shishi? What are you do-" but was quickly cut off with him pulling you close and kissed you deeply. Your blushed deepen as he pulls you closer while deepening the kiss. You let out a soft moan and couldn't help but return the kiss. You feel him smirk slightly and makes the kiss rougher. You moaned slightly and began to enjoy the kiss when you feel something sliding along your lips. You blush even more and gently pull away. He gave you, "what the hell" look when you say quickly, "I ...better go make breakfast." You quickly leave before he could say anything. "Took you long enough Bailey!" Chuu said to you as you walk into the kitchen. He peered at you, making you slightly uncomfortable before saying, "What's wrong? Your face is all red." "GAK! Nothing! Nothing at all!" You sputter out before diving into the fridge and began taking food out and making whatever you thougt they'd like.

~After breakfast~

'Hm. Wonder where Jin was?' You wonder as you wash dishes and started to do your chores. Jin usually was the first one down in the mornings but today he didn't even show up before OR after everyone ate.

~Flashback~

Jin's POV

You practicilly jumped out of bed this morning with thoughts of Bailey running through your head. The other night you had so much fun with her that you wanted to keep spending time with her. You quickly get dress and start to head towards her room. 'I wonder if she wants to do something again with me. Oooo! I wonder if she'd like ta go to a theme park! Or maybe I should take her to that..huh?' you stop in mid-thought when you saw Shishiwakamaru go into Bailey's room after the others left. You feel a low growl in the back of your throat. How DARE he go into her room! You storm to her and about to burst in when you hear soft moans coming from it. 'Huh? What's going on in there?' You think before flying out the window to hers. You really wish you hadn't cause Bailey was kissing Shishiwakamaru. Your ears sagged sadly and took off, feeling heartbroken but you didn't know it was heartache.

Back to your POV

'I hope Jin shows up. I wanna hang with him somemore! I had SOOOOO much fun yesterday!' You think hopefully. Suddenly you feel a breeze come in and you turn to see Jin coming into the kitchen. You smiles cutely. "Hi Jin! Where were you this morning? You missed breakfast!" He barely looked at you and your answer was, "Hhhh.." You look at him concerned but before you can ask he gets whatever from the fridge and takes off, leaving you standing there with confusion on your face.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about three weeks since you came to this world and about three days since Jin talked to you, let alone look at you. You can't figure it out! Last time you checked everything was fine between you two. 'Maybe I did or said something to offend him.' you think quietly to yourself as you mopped the floors. '*sighs* Men. Can't understand WHY I even bother with them!' A movement out of the corner of your eye and you turn around to find Shishi walking through. You feel a small blush coming on and quickly went back to work. Ever since he kissed you he's either been talking to you or justs sits in the same room as you clean. (Me:Shishiwakamaru's a stalker! *takes out machete* Shishi:OO What's that for?! And what's with the crazed look?!)You have to admit...you WERE flattered that he's interested in you but... 'Jin..' you thought sadly. 'Maybe he DOES hate me.' "Bailey." you hear someone sat from behind before they walk in front of you. "Huh? Yes? How can I help you Touya?" you ask polietly. You weren't too sure yet if you liked him or what...considering you guys haven't really said a whole lot to each other. He looked at you cooly before asking, "Would you like to know where Jin is?" You blink twice and say happily, "Yeah! I've got sime things I want to talk about w-" He cut you short. "He's about an hour's walk *points an a direction* that why. If you hurry you can probably catch him there." "Really?! Thanks!" you say happily before taking off at the speed of light...leaving Touya standing there with a small dust trail. He anime sighs while muttering, "Onnas..." You didn't care WHERE Jin was or how long it'll take you but you WANTED to talk to him. 'I hope he's there!' you think.

~An hour later~

"*huff, puff* Jeesh! Just where am I?! Thought Jin would've showed up by now!" you grumble to youself. 'Maybe I should have asked Touya to take me to him or even gave me better directions. Ah well. Too late now.' The only warning you got was a slight rustle and something tackling you to the ground. "LOOK OUT!I'vegotyouBailey!You'resafe!" You hear Jin's voice say in your ear. You look up to see Jin pinning yu to the ground. You blush and said "What?" He stared down at you while checking out the area. "Touya said you went out for a walk about an hour ago and said smething about you being late!" "Huh?! But he told me YOU were out here so I thought that.." you got cut iff with him saying, "Wha?! Why'd he say two different things?!" You thought for a second before growling low to yourself. 'That stupid no good rotton butt head! He PLANNED this all along!' You felt an eye twitch, annoyed at the thought of being tricked. Jin looked at you cutely. "What's wrong? Figured out what's going on?" You smile cutely and reply, "No. I'm fine. Just remembered something about what I'm going to say to him when we get back." "Oh...well...ok...guess I'll..see you later." Jin said and was about to leave before you hugged him from behind. "Eh?" He exclaimed in surprise. He turned his head a bit to look at you. "Bailey...?" "D..did I do or say something to make you mad at me?" You say in a rush. He was quiet for a few; not going to answer (apparently). You feel your heart tighten. "Please. TALK to me. What did I do to.." "Do you like Shishiwakamaru?" Jin asked quietly...TOO quiet..even for him. "Wha? Is THAT what your mad about? It meant nothing..to be perfectly honest HE kissed me. And...hey! How'd you know he kissed me?" You let go and glare at him angerly. "You were spying on me, weren't you? Jin! Look!" But before you could get another word out Jin quickly turned around and kissed you deeply.

You gasp softly, feeling pleasnt chills running down your back. You blink as he slowly pulls away. "Good...because I..like you." Jin said while blushing cutely. You blush also and smil softly. "I like you too." Blushes on both sides deepen as you said that. He smiled happily before pulling you close and kissed you again..only this time it had more passion in it. You move closer as you slowly wrap your arms around his neck. Jin deepened the kiss and pulled you extremely close while gently pushing you back until you were against a tree trunk. The kiss was just getting good until it decides to rain down on you two. You guys break away amd start laughing. "Guess we should head back, huh?" You say with a laugh. He picked you up laughing, "Yup!" You suddenly noticed his ears wiggling. You raise an eyebrow at and asked. "They only do that when I'm.." and stops short and blushes. "They only wha? Jin? Jin!" He didn't answer and took off faster then you can blink. '*groan* Here we go again!' you thought unhappily as you guys go home.


	10. Chapter 10

You and Jin walk into the temple just as you hear someone yelling, "No! YOU did!" "No! You!" "You!" "You!" "You!" "You!" You sweat drop as you watch Chuu and Rinku argu. "Uhh...what's the problem guys?" you ask, a little afraid to know the answer. "Rinku cheated on a game we was playing!" Chuu growled while glaring at the yo-yo user. Rinku glared right back and snapped back, "No I didn't! HE did and is blaming ME!" Jin ask, What game?" They said some video game you never heard of. You look on blankly as they try to "solve" the problem. "Now what are the bakas complaining about?" Shishi asked. Jin narrowed his eyes a bit when he said that and moved slightly closer to you. Shishi smirked slightly at Jin and winked at you while saying, "Hey Bailey. Wanna go out somewhere tonight?" Chuu and Rinku stop fighting and gawked for a second before turing to give a evil smirk to each other before turning towards you guys. "Hey Shishi! I thought JIN was sweet on her?" Chuu asked. Shishi smirked and pretended to shrug carelessly. "If he does, I guess he's got a RIVAL." Jin growled softly enough for no one to hear and said, "Wha? Can't find someone ELSE to bother?" Jin then said something very NOT nice that made Rinku snicker, Chuu turn away trying not to laugh and Shishi REALLY mad. You, meanwhile, were blushing cutely and loufly, "Thanks Shishi but sorry..not interested..got stuff to do.." You quickly make a break for it and went to your room. The boys, meanwhile, were still fighting amongest themselves till Jin noticed you were gone and waited for an opportunity..which came when Rinku poked fun at Shishi's pervertedness which set him off on a ramage and chased Rinku around the house.  
Jin took off before anyone noticed. 'She must be in her room.' he thought as he flew to your window. You were just listening to some music when you hear someone knocking...on the window? 'Huh?' you think as you get off the bed and saw Jin sitting crossed legged in the air floating just outside the window. You feel an eyebrow raise as you say, "Comfy?" He grinned widely and replied, "Yup! Mind if I come in?" You smirk slightly. "Nope." His face dropped in such a way that you had to bite down on your lip to keep from laughing. His ears drooped as he asked, "Why not?" "How'd you know I'm not busy?" "Well? Are you?" He asked again with some hope in his voice. You laugh as you reply, "Nah. Just messing with you." You open the window wider for hime to squeeze through. He quickly squeezed through and bear hugged you. "Gawk! J-jin! Can't breathe! Need air!" you gasp. "Ohh! Sorry!" Let's gp of you but still has you close to him, making you blush slightly. "Ya know, that wasn't very nice about what you did to me." He said, smirking slightly. You smile innocently. "Point being?" Jin pulls you closer and whispered in your ear, "You'll have to be punished." You blush really red the next thing you know he was kissing you deeply. You freeze for a sec before returning the kiss...slowly wrapping your arms arund his neck. He pulled you closer and made the kiss even deeper, slowly making it rough. You let out a small moan and return it and before you know it you guys were on the bed with him on yop. (Me:No lemon for the next chapter, just so you know. Still trying to decide how long this story's gonna be) You began to enjoy the kiss when you feel something brushing along your bottom lip. You part slightly and his came in and moved closer in response. He smirked against your lips and continues. After a while of that Jin began to slowly kiss down to your neck. "Jin..." you moan as he began to gently kiss your neck. "Jin..." you moan softly as he kissed. You let out a small gasp when he began to gently nibble and suck at your neck. "Jin..." you moan and move closer as his attentions were sending shivers up and down your back. Just as you were enjoying the sensations he was causing you suddenly let out a loud moan when Jin nipped and sucked at a certain place in your neck. Jin smirked and said, "Looks like I've found your weak spot." He bit down hard enough to leave a hick while making you moan louder. Without warning you flip him over and smirked at him. "My turn." You began to gently kiss his neck, making him emit soft moans when suddenly someone knocked on the door. You jump up startled while Jin growled low and angrily at the interruption. "Yeah. Who is it?" "Hey Bail. Jin with you?" cam Suzuki's voice. You immediately blush red as Jin quickly got up and made a break for the window. You glance at him in confusion before realizing he was trying to spare you both embarrassment if someone came in and caught you two making out. "No. Sorry. He's not. Why?" "Genkai wants to speak with us downstairs." "Oh! Really? Give me a sec and I'll.." "No. Just the guys. Sorry." With that you hear him walk away.

You turn in disappointment to look at Jin but he already left...probably went downstairs or something. You sigh softly...a little hurt that you weren't invited. An idea suddenly struck you and you smile evilly. 'If they won't invite me I guess I can "eves-drop" on them!3' You think as you hop out the window and climb down a tree that happened to be by it. You quietly made your way to the main hall where Genkai and the others will most likely have their meeting. You didn't even make fives steps towards it before...


	11. Chapter 11

You feel someone grab your arm and start to drag you away. You let out a growl and swung at them. "Let me go!" was all the chance ou had to yell before being knocked over the head and blacking out. "...ake up.." you hear a soft voice say. "Nnnnn..." you moan softly. "...wake up.." the voice said again 'Huh? Babs...?' you think tiredly as you try to wake up. "Bailey! Wake up! Now's NOT the time to be sleeping!" You bolted awake and immediately said, "I'm awake! I'm awake! God Babs! No need to yell in my...ear..." You see she isn't here. 'Wha? Where am I?' The room you were in was a plush with light blue clith covering the walls (Me"I bet 100 bucks says its silk). The floor was covered in a thick dark blue carpet and the decorations made you drool slightly. Paintings of different settings and people were hung here and there. There was a gorgeous wardrobe that was a mix of dark/light in color and was decorated with delicate flower carvings. You noticed that the desk was of the same design as the wardrobe along with the chair. A couch sat next to a bookcase that reached from floor to ceiling. (Me:*drools* I...want...it... Bailey:Hello! KIDNAPPED here!) The couch was also a mix but between dark/light blue. 'Woow.. SOMEONE'S trying to impress..' you thought as you got up from the bed and stopped. 'Holy crap! The bed's HUGE! What is that? Silk! Ooh! It is! Damn! This guy's LOADED!' You start exploring the room and discovered two doors. You try one and your jaw dropped, nearly hitting the floor. The bathroom was the match of the bedroom but only softer in color and instead of carpet it had blue, white and gray tiles. The word "bathroom" came to mind but it didn't describe the jaccoz (sp?) that was in there. 'Damn...good thing Babs ain't here...she DEIBFINTLY try to go for whoever owns this place.' you think as you leave the bathroom and tried the other door but to your surprise it was unlocked. 'Sweeeeeet! Now I just have to hope there aren't any...' you start to think until you saw two guards just outside the door with te nastiest looking weapons you've ever seen.

'Then again...maybe I'll just wait and see what happens.' you quickly shut the door and locked it for good measure. You sigh and plopped down on the couch only to jump up when you realize you haven't checked the windows. You rush over to them and stop, staring in shock at what laid outside. 'Where AM I?'! This doesn't look like anything I've ever seen!' you though, freaked BEYOND belief. For outside laid the Makaii The local flora looked very unfriendly to say the least. Suddenly something flew and hit the window, making you let out a squeak in startlement and jump away from the window. Before you got a good look at it it took off. You went bug-eye as you realize that WAS a bug. 'That's it! I wanna go home!' you think as you very quickly back from the window more and kinda curled on the couch. You sigh and thought sadly, 'I miss Jin already.' As thoughts of the red headed wind demon went through your head someone snunk in and brought food before you ever saw them. In fact, you didn't even notice the food until you caught a whiff of something that made your stomach growl. You sniff again. 'Mmmm...foooood...' you think as you get up and walk over to the tray that was on the dresser and lift the cover off. 'Wow. Guess I must of been kidnapped by a posh. (aka filthy rich person) Something caught your eye and saw a note on the tray. 'Maybe their gonna say their fatting me up ta eat me.' you thought as you quickly read it.

"Miss Bailey  
I hope the room is to your  
liking, for this will be your  
room...for the time being. Make  
yourself at comfortable and,  
please, DON'T try to escape  
otherwise...well. I'm more than  
sure you've seen what lies  
outside my home.  
'No duh...jerk.' you thought as you continued to read on. 'Wonder who this guy is.'  
'No doubt by now you are  
wondering where you are and  
exactly WHO has you. The answer  
to the first is you are in the  
Makai, you might know it as  
something else in your world  
but here it is called the  
Demon World. As for the second,  
well, you'll find out later  
today."

Your eye widen at the part "something else in your world". 'This guy knows about my world?! How?! Why?!' A mixute of different emotions were running through you. 'Huh? No name? No signature?' you check again and failed...no name on the note. (Me:You just found out that someone knows about where your from and yet you worry about their name? Bailey:*shrugs* What can I say?) Suddenly the door opened, making you jump and then...


	12. Chapter 12

"So. How do you like my home?" Toshiki asked, his wings shifting slightly as he made himself comfortable on the lavish couch. You just glared, more like staring at him. He was probably one of the hottest guys you've ever seen. "Can't say much since I can't LEAVE my room." you replied, ice slightly on your words. Ever since he came into the room he's been acting very friendly towards you. Even though Toshiki was acting friendly, you keep getting the feeling it was all an act. Toshiki gave you a hurt look. "Ahhh don't be like that. Once I find a chaperone for you I can trust I'll give you free rein to do what you please." You sit backwards on the chair, with your chin resting on the back, trying to keep a close eye on the hot demon. "Just WHY am I here?" You ask, hoping to find out the reason he kidnapped you. He gave you an innocent look before saying, "No reason...except that you might know something." You anime fall and growl, "You took me because I MIGHT know something?! Why the hell couldn't you just ask me back at the temple or something?!" He had a cute quizzical look and said,"Where's the fun in that?" You fal again. "So what's the question?" "What question?" You stare at him before jumping up while yelling, "The question you want me to answer! You know! The one YOU kidnapped me for?!" Suddenly you found yourself pinned against the wall, Toshiki had your hands pinned above your head with one hand while the other held your waist tightly. He was smiling as he said, ice dripping on every word, "Please refrain from yelling at me, considering I'm trying to have a pleasent conversation while you are being extremely rude." Toshiki's eyes took on a dark glint as he continues, "Now, if I were you I'd be a lot NICER to me." You slowly nodded, a little scared at his sudden action and the look in his eyes unnerved you slightly. "Um...c-could you please let go of me?" you ask softly, not wanting to make him more...whatever, since he was still smiling. He let go but didn't move. For a moment you were afraid he was going to try something until someone knocked at the door. Toshiki didn't move as he answered, "Yes?" "Sir, your guests have arrived and are expecting you in the office." Toshiki sighed and moved away. You didn't move as he headed towards the door. "Ah well. Duty calls. I'll check on you later when I have time to spare." He was just about to leave and said, "Please. Make sure you eat the dinner I sent you...it's starting to get cold. And don't worry, it's not poisoned." After that he left. You sank to your knees, breathing out a sigh of relief. You've never been so scared in your entire life. 'I thought he was actually going to kiss me.' You think as you try to calm down. "Jin...come soon. Please!'

Back to the others

"What do you mean "You don't know who took her?!" Jin and Shishi yelled, both glaring at Koenma, who was shrinking back a bit. He clear his throat. "Exactly what it means. All we know is what snatched her from here was a low level minion." "Nooo. Really? Tell us more what we knew already." Suzaki said sarcastically. The toddler gave him a glare and continued, "Before I was RUDELY interrupted, I was going to say we DID discover that Bailey was taken to the Makai." "Huh? Why would they take her there for? She's just a normal human, right?" asked a very confused Rinku. Koenma debated on whether or not to tell them about where your from and decided that it was a need to know at the right time kinda thing. "As far as I know she is." Jin, meanwhile, was making a hole in the wall at staring at it hard. 'I never should have left her alone. I should have stayed.' Jin thought glumly to himself clenching his hand tightly. "I want two volunteers to..." Koenma started until Jin snapped out of his thought and said at the same time as Shishi, "I'll go!" Both rivals look at each other before growling/glaring. "Hey! What's the big idea?! I said I'll go! YOU stay here!" Shishi snapped at Jin, who replied, "No! I'm going! If must, TOUYA can come with me! Other than that I'm going!" "NO! I AM!" Rinku finally had enough and yelled, "ENOUGH!" Both stop and stare at the yo-yo user in shock. Rinku jumped up from his seat and continues, "Why don't BOTH go and get her back! Problem solved!" Chuu added, "I agree. Just you both go..otherwise we'd NEVER hear the end of it if either of ya!" Koenma anime-veined and yelled, "If you people'll let me FINISH you'll find out what's going on!" He cleared his throat angrily and continued, "I need volunteers to scout an area that we suspect that the kidnapper is hiding. Keep in mind that it's to SCOUT, NOT a rescue. At least not until we figure out exactly WHO we're dealing with. Jin. Shishiwakmaru. Come with me and get the coordinates. After that you'll be on your way. As for the rest of you..keep an ear and eye out for information that we can use." Koenma opened a portal and walked through with JIn and Shishi having a glaring contest right behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Jin's and Shishi's POV

Jin tried his hardest not to knock Shishi out. For the past two days you guys been at each other's throats, not to mention not making any progress because of it. In fact, you two were still a day or two away from your destination. He sighed. "Shishi..would you please SHUT UP. I'm TRYING to concentrate." Shishi growled and replied, "So am I but your presence isn't helping." Just as Jin was about to say a smart ass comment something caught his attention. "Ello. What is that?" Shishi looked at where his companion was and raised an eye brow. "A castle in the middle of nowhere. Kinda suspicious, isn't it? Especially since there's not suppose to be one for another 7 or so miles." Jin nodded as he started to fly up. "I'm gonna get a quick look at it, scout and all that." Shishi quickly nodded as he walked towards the castle. It wasn't big by anyone standards but where the boys were at it stood out like a sore thumb..considering the land didn't offer much food..because the food was whoever was unlucky enough to get caught by the various bugs and carnivorous plants that inhabit the area. Shishi made short work of them while Jin scouted ahead and found a good place to camp and make plans when he suddenly caught a famailer scent. 'Bail?!' He thought, eyes widing as he quickly looked for the source of your scent. 'She must be in the castle.! Hang on Bailey! We're coming for you!'

Your POV

You sigh softly as you follow your adorable companion. Her name was Mitsuko. Your guess was that your capture must have trusted her enough to let you around the castle.

If you were right she was a crow demon, like Toshiki. You shudder at the thought of him. Mitsuko, who was quite a chatter box, said, "And down this hall is where the Master keeps his prize possessions. And over there, well, you don't want to know what's over there. Next to us is the.." She kept on and on about the place till you said, "Please. ENOUGH. Don't you get tired of this place?" She immediately went silent. 'Oh great. I hurt her feelings.' "Look...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rude. It's just that.." "It's ok. I like living here. I've got a warm place to sleep, nice food to eat and a place where I don't have to worry about becoming food. Anyway, down this corridoor is the Master's grand ballroom. Speaking of that, there's a ball three nights from now and Master's having important guests coming to it and wants you with him." Your jaw dropped and went, "Say wha?! Why does he want me there!?" Mitsuko shrugged and continued to chat away. You sigh softly. Suddenly you looked out the window and swore up and down you saw Jin flying around out there but whatever it was out there vanished before you got a good look. 'Jin.. I hope your coming soon...' You thought sadly as you follow your adorable hostess around.

Back to Jin's and Shishi's POV

"Shishiwakmaru! I found her! She's at the castle!" Jin announced happily as he landed next to the blue hair sword wielder. Shishi snapped his attention to him and demanded, "Are you sure?! How do you know it wasn't a trick?" Jin glared slightly as he replied, "I got the lassie's scent AND I saw her in one of the windows." Shishi smirked. "Now that we know where she is I say we go rescue the princess." Jin shook his head. "Can't. Place is fortified like you won't believe but I know how we can git it." His rival gave him a doubtful look. "Oh really. And what, pray tell, is that?" "I overheard one of the maids say there's going ta be a party in three days. If we can git a disguise we can sneak in and rescue her without evening having to fight." Shishi snorted. "Where's the fun in that? I say we take whoever took her out and bring her back to the temple." Jin growled at him and said angeirly, "If we did that Bailey might git hurt. We go with disguises and get her out and THEN we kick his ass." "No. We FIGHT and THEN rescue her." The wind master growled low. "No. The whole point is to keep Bailey safe anyway possible."


	14. Chapter 14

You sigh softly as you and your companion walk around the palace again. You swear up and down on some occasions you saw Jin flying around outside but every time you try to get a better look he's gone or whatever it was. The stupid ball Toshiki was making you go to is tomorrow night. Joy. You use these walks to try to find a place to ditch the girl and make a break for it but she's always watchful of you. 'If I didn't any better I'd say she's spying on me when I'm in my room to know I'm plotting to escape.' you think as she YET again explained more of the palace to you. "In this side of the palace Master has his special guests. If I remember correctly he said he's expecting two such guests tomorrow night." She paused for a second. Obliviously expecting you to say something so you say, "Really? Who?" The crow demon shrugged and answered, "Master didn't say except that two are coming and to be prepared for their arrival along with the other guests." Another pause. "How many guests are coming?" You ask, hoping to kill time with useless chatter. That's another thing being in the castle. You were so bored out of your mind you were about to go insane! Toshiki didn't even have books that you can actually READ. Most of the ones in your room were in all kinds of languages you've never seen before. Most of the time you spent looking out the window. 'Jin..' you thought for the millionth time. The red head wasn't far from your mind. (Me:It's true love!3 FansandBail:- - Get a life) You miss him so much it wasn't funny. You miss the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he talked, (even though you can barely understand him when he talks super fast but still, it WAS cute) and even the way his ears wiggle when he's excited. You sigh again.  
Mitsuko heard this time and asked worriedly, "Is everything alright ma'am?" You snap back to reality and answered, "I'm fine." She turned around and asked again with concern on her face, "Are you sure everything's alright?" You smile warmly and reply, "I'm fine. Honest." Except the fact that her stupid master likes to pester you from time to time but since Mitsuko's with you 24/7 it didn't bother you much but you don't trust him that much.

JinandShishi's POV

"Are you sure these costumes are going to work?" Shishi asked as he put away his outfit. Jin was starring off into space, thoughts of you running through his head. "Earth to Jin! Earth to Jin! We've got things to do! Like work on the plan for tomorrow! Which I highly DOUBT it will." Shishi growled as he waved a hand in front of the red head's face, waking him from his reverie. "It'll work! It'll work! Jeesh! Have some faith in me!" Jin replied, stretching out a bit before reclining again. "Oh I have faith alright. I have faith that we'll get caught and thrown in some dugun. In fact, why ARE we sneaking in? We're shinbe. We can take care of those vermin in a heart beat." "I keep telling you that if we do that chances are that BAILEY will get hurt OR worse. If she does...I will kill you." Jin said, making sure the last part was lined with venom at the blue haired demon who only nodded and went back to whatever he was doing.


	15. Chapter 15

"C'mon Lady Bailey! You must put this dress on!" Yuki asked. (you got another maid. The crow one had to help with preparations)You growled and snapped, "No! I'm NOT wearing that! No! I'm NOT going yo go to some STUPID balll cause my STUPID kidnapper wants me to! Nononono!" The maid sighed softly just as Toshiki came in. "Your not ready for the ball yet?" He frowned a bit as he asked. You glare slightly at him and replied, "No!" "Why not?" "Cause I'm NOT going to YOUR stupid ball!" Toshiki smiled sweetly then suddenly you were pinned to the wall. His body pressing against yours slightly, making your stomach twist with disgust. The crow demon continued to smile as he said chilly, "You ARE going whether you LIKE it or not. Now, are you going to put on the dress and be a good girl or am I going to have to punish you?" You wanted SOOO bad to give him a piece of your mind, not to mention a swift kick in a...rather GOOD place, but something told you it wouldn't be a good idea to anger her further. After nodding your head in answer he gave you a deep kiss, pushing his body against yours even more. Your eyes widen in shock and disgust. You fought to get away from the demon. (aka pervert. Toshiki:Hey! Me:Bite me!) The maid suddenly spoke up. "Master." Toshiki growled into the kiss and broke away while growling angrily, "What is it?!" "T-the guests are arriving. Their r-requesting your presence." Toshiki growled and you breath in relief as he walked out without a word. You make no protest as Yuki got you ready for the ball.

Toshiki's POV

You growl as you walk to meet your guests. "Every time I TRY to get her something always interupts our time.' You allowed a smirk to spread across your face. 'Soon, very soon, I'll be able to get into her world. If only I can find out what brought the girl here.' The smirk grew even more. 'I have all the time I need to find out...just a little alone time with her...hm?' Something out the window caught your eye. The smirk turned slightly evil as you saw that stupid wind demon fly by. 'Good. He caught that little scene between Bailey and I. Too bad I couldn't do more.' You look your lips, still tasting faintly of Bailey. 'For a ningen, she sure is tasty. Hmmmm...maybe later we can play.'

Jin's POV

You were steaming mad. You couldn't believe what that bastard Toshiki! How dare he kiss Bailey! You grit your teeth as you flew back to Shishi. As you land, Shishi was in his demon bird form. "Well? Is the girl ok?" He asked as you walk towards him. You nodded and said, "Bailey's ok. Party's gonna start soon." As you started to get the costume on your partner commented, "Your in a mood. What happened?" "Eh? Nothen. You ready?" He looked at you and sighed. "Been ready since you left."

Your POV

You growled at the neko maid. "I can bath myself! Look! I know you've been ordered to "dress" me but let me tell you! I'm QUITE capable of doing everything and.." "The master wants you dressed and ready for the ball. We are to follow his EXACT instructions. No more. No less." You growled but from the tone of the maid's voice said Toshiki would punish them if they didn't do what he said. After a while you gave up and let them wash you. As for taking care of your hair... "Ouch! Don't rip my hair out!" "Sorry but we're to wash you thoroughly." After an hour you got out and yes..were forced to let them dry you off.


	16. Chapter 16

You sighed. Bored out of your mind as you watch Toshiki dance and talk to the party goers. You, meanwhile, stood on the sidelines glaring at him wishing his head would explode if you glared hard enough. He had two bodyguards on either side of you to make sure you didn't take off but...that didn't stop you from trying to make plans of escape. 'Jin...' you thought for the hundreneth time. The cute red haired demon kept kept going through your mind. You missed him something firce and kept an eye out for him in hopes of rescue. of course, you already knew he was coming but didn't know when. You tired VERY hard not to move. The dress Toshiki gave you was extremely uncomfortable and itchy. Suddenly you noticed an odd purple bird-like demon heading your way. The guards didn't seem to notice the demon. For some reason it seemed very famailer to you. Just before it land something caught the guards attention and they took off. You stared at the little demon. Before you could say anything it said, "Hi Bailey."

Jin's POV

You almost laughed when Shishi said something to Bailey. Her expression was one of shock, disbelief, and relief as they talked. You kept your hat partly over your face trying to blend into the scene. When you first walked in...your jaw almost dropped at the sight of Bail in that dress. She looked...beyond amazing. You blush a little as you take another quick peek at the dress. 'Ok. We've found the princess. Now time to get her out of here.' you thought.

Your POV

You couldn't believe this little demon was Shishi but then, you couldn't believe you were in the YYH world. "I'm gonna check in with Jin. I'll be RIGHT back Bail. We're getting you out of here." You nod slightly as he flew off somewhere. You didn't even have a chace to enjoy the fact that Jin was here before Toshiki appeared out of nowhere. "Having fun sweetheart?" You inwardly cringed at his pet name. You growled your response, "Let me go and don't call me sweetheart." He put on a sad expression as he said, "But..we're together." You shook your head and started to ignore him when he whispered in your ear, "You are not going to get rescued." You quickly turn to look at him but Toshiki already disappeared into the crowed. 'What does he mean by that? was all you thought before the guards came back and said, "We've been ordered to take you back to your room Lady Bailey." "Eh? Why?" Neither answered as they escorted you back to your room.

Toshiki's POV

You smirk sligtly as the guards took her away. You wanted to show her off, pretending she was your "pet". Too bad the demons here didn't know her REAL value. 'Once I've discovered how to get to her world it'll be a snitch to rule it.' You gloated for a second before trying to locate that damn demon who was talking to Bailey just before you walked up. 'I've got the feeling I know that demon from somewhere.' You thought before continuing, 'Now where is Jin? I know he's here.'

Jin's POV

You grit your teeth as you watch them take the girl away. 'Dang it! Shishi! Follow her! I'll be right behind you!' You thought, hoping your partner would get the hint. Fortunately, Shishi was WAY ahead of you on that cause just as the guards were just out of sight you caught a flash of blue purple close behind. You smirk slightly. 'Now then. I'll just tag a long in a minute.'

Your POV

You glared at nothing in particular. 'Babs...your sooooo gonna get it when I get back!" you thought beyond beyond cheesed off. Not that your in a hurry to get back, going back means leaving Jin and you don't want to do that. Suddenly you feel a guard rest his hand on your leg and started rubbing it. You blush but growled while punching him square in the jaw. "Keep your FILTHY hands OFF OF ME!" The guard's partner slapped you hard enough to hit the wall. You groaned in pain slightly when your head hit. The guard that you hit stood in front of you. "How dare you hit me you FLITHY low life human!" You were just about to knee him in the family jewels when he suddenly grabbed your leg. Your eyes widen in shock and struggled to get away only to get thrown to the floor. "offff!" you grunted as you hit ground. You glare at them, starting to get a little scared. "Get away from me!" you growled at them before being rewarded with another slap. "Shut up human! I don't know why the Master keeps you here. Your stinking up the air!" one of the guards growled at you. Your eyes widen as the guards started to strip you. "Hey! Stop! Let me go!" "Quiet human!" You fought hard but the demons were stronger. 'OMG! Jin! Shishi! Help!' you thought as you continued to fight frantically. "HELP! JIN! SHISHI! HELP ME!" you screamed at the top of your lungs.


	17. Chapter 17

Shishi's POV

You quietly followed Bailey and those stupid guards of Toshiki. Suddenly you saw a maid coming and quickly hid. The maid started to do some chores right underneath you. 'Come on onna! Move!' After seemed to be a century she left. Just as you let out a sigh a scream of terror reached your ears. 'What the..?' you started to think till it hit you. 'Bailey!' Throwing caution to the wind you turned back into your bigger form and dashed down the hall. "SHISHI! JIN! HELP ME!" Bailey's cries of terror reached your ears. You growled and ran faster till you saw her and Toshiki's guards. Your eyes widen slightly at the sight of them trying to rape your love interest. Faster then anyone can blink you kicked both of them into wall and quickly helped Bailey up...who seemed to be in a state of shock. "You alright?" You asked as you viciously kicked one guard that was trying to come at you. She nodded slightly, trying to calm down as she watched you beat them senseless. You smirked as you kick one of the guards a final time then suddenly Bailey threw herself at you. "Uh!" You grunted as you caught her. "Bailey...?" Bailey looked up at you. Much to your shock she was crying. "I..I was so afraid they.." Eyes softing you bring her closer. "It's alright. I'm here. No one will hurt you." She moved closer, looking for comfort. You did what you could till Jin suddenly came out of nowhere and saw. The moment she saw him Bailey's eyes lit up and threw herself faster at him. You glared slightly till you saw the look in their eyes. 'Tch...guess I lost..ah well..' was your final thought before something burst down the hall.

Your POV

You couldn't have been more happier to see Shishi. He came at just the right time to save you. You were afraid they'd take your innocence before your true love would. (Fans:Is that a hint for a lemon?! Me:Shush and read!) The moment Jin walked up you tore yourself away from Shishi and flew straight into Jin's waiting arms. "Bailey...you ok?" The red headed demon asked softly. You move closer, feeling his hold around you tighten, and replied just as softly, "Better now that your here." Jin blushed softly that you couldn't help but find adorable till the moment was ruined when something down the hall burst.  
All three of you quickly looked down back the way where the boy's have come from. "Jin.." "Yeah..I think it's time to go." Jin finished Shishi's sentence as he picked you up. He then looked at Shishi. "You flying with me or running?" The purple haird samuri smirked and suddenly took off. Jin shook his head and something that you could barely make out. You thought it was, "Hold on tight!" then suddenly he flew right after Shishi. You paled a bit and buried your face in his neck. 'Here we go again..' you thought as you tried to get over your fear of flying.

Jin's POV

You were beyond happy to have Bailey in your arms again but now you gotta worry about finding a way out of this place. You quickly flew after Shishi with Bailey in your arms. Suddenly a fork in the hallway appeared making you guys stop. "Shishiwamaru! Left!" You quickly said as you turned left down the hall. If you guys go right you would have run into Toshiki's army. Your partner nodded and followed you. You quickly look down at Bailey to see if she was ok but from the looks of it she was still scared of flying. 'We'll have to work on that...' you thought as you quickly fly even faster.

Toshiki's POV

You couldn't believe it! That damn wind master and that stupid samuri were making a fool of you! You! You already KNEW that they were coming and yet they were taking off with your prize! You grit your teeth as you quickly ordered quards to look in every inch of the castle! 'I can't lose her! Not when I'm this close! All I need to know is what brought that girl here and...' your train of thought was interrupted when a maid came up and said quietly, "Master.." But that was all the chance you gave her to say before hitting her hard enough to fall onto the floor. "I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED EVERYONE LOOKING FOR THOSE 3!" Just as you were about to kick her when you suddenly noticed a weird energy coming from her. You grabbed her by the front of her uniform, making her cry out in fear and demanded, "What do you have on you?! Where's this energy coming from?!" The girl quickly brought out a simple necklace. At first you didn't pay no mind to it till you looked at it in astonishment. The source of the wierd energy was coming from that! Quickly you dropped the maid after ripping the necklace from her hand. "Where did you get this?!" "L-l-lady B-b-bailey l-l-left it i-in her room." The girl stuttered, afraid you'd hit her again but you paid her no mind. At least! You've found it! The way the girl got into your world! "She must have used this necklace to get here somehow!" You said aloud excitedly, not caring who heard you. "I've finally found her source! With this I shall cross over into her world!"

Jin's POV

"Damn it! A dead end!" Shishi snarled as you rounded a corner. You land and gently put Bailey down. "Well..." You started. "Guess we have no choice. Bailey. Take cover for a minute. We're making a way out." Bailey nodded and dashed around the next corner just as you made your famous attack. "Tornado fist!" You yelled as you hit the wall, making it shatter and dust and what not go all over the place. When everything cleared there were a nice sized hole for everyone to go through. "Let's go!" Shishi yelled as Bailey came running back to you.

Your POV

Your eyes widen in disbelief. Did Jin ACTUALLY make that hole? With just tornadoes?! 'I'll have to ask him about that later.' you thought as you ran to him. "Let's go!" Shishi yelled just as you reached Jin. You two nodded and followed him into the wild of the Makai. "How did you two find me?!" You managed to ask as you ran. "Koenma dug around and found out about this guy! Let's just say he's a few cards shy of a full deck!" Jin answered as he flew. "You can say that again." you muttered to yourself. "How does he know about my world? The only ones I told were you guys." Shishi and Jin looked at each other in shock. "If he knows about you...then...damn!" Shishi growled. "What is it?" You asked just as Jin said, "We're in trouble! Shishi! You go straight to Koenma! I'll take Bailey back to the temple!" The purple haired demon scowled at that. "Why do I have to be the one to go?!" You blink a bit at the glare Jin sent him. Shishi sighed/growled. "Fine then!" With that he spilt from your group and took off into the forest. 'What was that about?' You thought just as Jin suddenly picked you up again. You blush cutely at his smile. "Jin?" "I'msoglafyourbackImissedyousomuch!" he said as he hugged you tightly. You hugged back happily. "Jin...I really hate to say this but can we celebrate later when we're further from Toshiki?" His ears dropped a bit which you couldn't help BUT find adorable as he said, "Ok. Hang on!" Your eyes widen as you realized what he meant. 'Awww man!' you buried your face in his neck again as he flew even faster.

~7 hours and several direction changes later~

Jin lightly sets you down by a waterfall. You only have a minute to look around before suddenly it started raining on you guys. "= = I don't believe this. What a way to end a rescue." Jin laughed cutely and said, "Awww...it isn't that bad." Till a flash of lightening appeared across the sky. You look at him as he laughed nervously. "Well...guess we better go into the cave." "Cave?" You frowned in confusion. "I didn't see a cave when we landed here." Jin grinned and pointed to the waterfall. "It's right behind there." You look all around the fall but couldn't see a way in till Jin walked towards the waterfall and simply disappeared. Your eyes widen then they've ever been till your red headed cutie popped his head from behind the falls with that grin from earlier back on his face. "Coming Bail?" You nodded and much to your surprise there actually WAS cave behind the fall...all a person had to do was go right up to the rock and the fall and stick your behind RIGHT in the fall and BOOM! there's the cave. Jin was gone when you got into the cave and before you could even wonder where he went Jin was back with an armful of logs and sticks. "For a fire." he said as he got said fire up and going. You got close to the fire, trying to warm up and dry your cloths.  
You shook lightly from being wet and cold when suddenly you felt an arm wrap around you. You quickly look up as Jin moved very close to you. You tried not blush as you felt his body right next to yours. You couldn't help but notice that a blush was on his face to but he pretended it wasn't there. You relax in the embrace, resting your head on his shoulder while closing your eyes softly...loving the feel of him as he took quiet breaths that made your head go up and down slightly.

Jin's POV

You watched her as she rested her head on your shoulder. You smile softly as you watch the girl of your dreams resting against your side. You suddenly noticed that you couldn't take your eyes off her lips. Try as you might you just kept on staring till slowly you leaned in and kissed her softly.

Your POV

You felt soft lips kissing yours. You open your eyes and saw Jin was kissing you. You gently kiss back first. Then slowly, gradually, the kiss began to deepen. You moan softly as you wrap an arm around his head as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

Hey quick question: are lemons allowed on here? Seen some but didn't know if its alright to. Can someone pm me n let me kno please?


End file.
